


The Laughter of a Family

by yukiines



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Happy, Just a drabble, elizabeth the 3rd - Freeform, help me im actual mystic messenger trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiines/pseuds/yukiines
Summary: Pretty much a drabble of what I imagine Jumin's family would be like.





	

Laughter rang through the air.

It wasn't just any laughter. No, it was the special type, where all you hear is pure happiness and no sadness whatsoever. A child's laughter.

The laughter mixed with an another, and another. A giggle, a chuckle. A family.

The joyfullness came from the Han household, where Jumin was with his family. MC was on the floor, sitting next to their child, Sae.

Sae was sitting next to their mother, currently playing with Elizabeth the 3rd, while Jumin stood off to the side, smiling fondly at his amazing family.

"Jumin! Look!" beckoned MC, pointing at Sae and smiling. 

The child had just rolled over, copying Elizabeth the 3rd. Or at least attempting too. He gurgled and kicked, laughed and screeched.

His family wasn't perfect but it was his, and Jumin couldn't and wouldn't ask for anything other.

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly wrote down a name for their child, you can change it if you want.


End file.
